Cyrix et l'Ermite dans Undertale
by Kiyomi Lary-Aina
Summary: Cyrix et l'Ermite,deux vidéaste fondateur des Voxmakers,discute d'un jeu du nom d'Undertale.Ce dernier est sujet d'un récent live ,et l'aventure ne fait que de commencer dans cette univers,mais prenant une pause sur le déroulement de l'histoire,le jeu n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisser son récit sur cette pause,et trouve un moyen d'amener Cyrix et l'Ermite dans le jeu même.
1. Entrer Forcer

(Risque de spoil du jeu d'Undertale )

Le live viens de ce terminer … mais il le continuera malgré lui *son de plusieurs jeu vidéo résonnant en un seul son horrible *

Il ne restait que Cyrix et l'Ermite qui discutaient encore du jeu, mais après un moment la conversation dériva sur les vidéos et projet futur pour la chaîne des Voxmakers . Les deux protagonistes de cette FanFiction, ne savais pas encore ce qui allaient leur arriver, alors que les maladresses d'écriture et le manque d'attention ce fessait sentir, l'histoire commença avec beaucoup de détermination d'aller jusqu'à bout de la narration et amener d'une façon ou d'une autre ces vidéastes dans l'univers d'Undertale.

Tous deux encore devant leur écran respectif, Cyrix et l'Ermite optèrent de communiquer à l'écrit qu'à l'oral sur Skype , afin de s'occuper de chose ici et là en même temps que la conversation continuait . Puis, en simple remarque, l'ermite interpella Cyrix sur le faite qu'il ne fessait pas assez attention au texte dans le jeu qui avait fait ,précédemment sujet du live.

-C'est pas comme si c'était le genre de jeu qui m'intéresse en premier , puis un peu comme un réflexe de faire défiler rapidement le texte , en règle général , c'est toujours un peu la même chose les tuto , puis faut qu'elle est un peu emmerdante la vache !

Fit-il remarquer à son tour (le vieux :p ) Thomas , alors que l'auteur ce rappela des autres lives mais avec Mario Maker ,et n'avait pas trouver mieux que le thème ''vieux'' pour varier les qualificatifs pour Cyrix , alors que c'était juste un clin d'œil au live et que si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas vu , il n'aurait pas compris cette parenthèse , en plus d'avoir l'effet de stop sa propre narration…. (ok ok , je ferais plus de commentaire entre parenthèse T.T enfin peut-être ;p ).Quoi qu'il en soit , la remarque n'était pas tout a fait un mauvais point de vu, mais l'ermite insista tout de même ,et écrivit tout un discours sur l'importance des dialogues dans Undertale :

-Mais c'est pas de simple textes de tutoriel , ça fait partie de l'histoire et le faite de le zapper comme une horrible personne qui ne sait pas qu'une grenouille PNJ pourrait l'aider à comprendre quelque astuces du jeu ,et préféré plus ... de foncer comme un monstre dans One punch sur Saitama après ce rendre compte qu'il a louper quelque chose en se demandant pourquoi il a perdu … Non mais plus sérieusement Thomas , laisse au moins le temps de lire ,après si tu t'en fous , tu fais comme tu le sens , mais laisse ceux qui regardent le live ,le temps de lire un minimum. Puis même, les mots ce savoures, c'est dommage de pas comprendre la moitié de l'histoire juste parce que t'as pas lu. Parce que mine de rien, ce jeu est un travail juste génial mais un travail sur la façon que le joueur va faire dérouler l'histoire, sur le développement des personnages qui les rendent attachant et sur les tous les détails qui donne vit à cette univers riche en sans ,même dans le simple texte de Toriel .

-*lisant en diagonale le message *t'es sérieux l'ermite ? Tu me fais tout un texte pour finir sur une blague du nom d'un des personnages !?

\- tu veux que je m'excuse en léchant la vitre de ta voiture ? *léger ton moqueur ,avant de reprendre l'écrit de sa pensée * non mais voilà quoi, puis même moi qui a envie de suivre le live hein, bah, je peux pas l'apprécier parce que tu fais ton nazi avec les dialogues de toriel ,qui est une chèvre ,je te rappel .

-Non mais sinon, si t'es pas content, tu vas faire le jeu dans ton coin et tu me regarde pas faire le jeu.

Alors que les chamailleries continuer de plus belles et comme a l'habitude entre eux, sur l'écran de Cyrix , le jeu s'était relancer tout seul .Au départ , malgré sa surprise , il ne fit pas plus attention et se contenta juste de le refermer . Mais chose étrange, le jeu était aussi têtu que l'Ermite ,et continua encore à ce relancer sur le pc ,puis un message texte affichant : reviens jouer avec moi … je me sens si seul …

-Ermite , toi qui connait bien Undertale , c'est normal que le jeu ce relance ? Si c'est fait exprès par le développeur , c'est assez chiant.

-Je vais pas te spoil sur une autre possibilité qui arrive dans le jeu , mais qu'il se relance ne fait pas partie de qu'il peut faire normalement . A moins ,que t'as trouver ou stopper exactement dans l'histoire et que j'ai louper ce moment , et que je suis totalement pas au courant , il n'est pas censé ce relancer tout seul !

C'est alors , que même en quittant le jeu , une des ost que Cyrix n'avait pas encore entendu ce fit très légèrement entendre .La musique était composée de violon ,mais semblait être le début mis en boucle , sans jamais aller dans la suite a la mélodie, toujours et encore l'intro , tout comme Cyrix qui était au début de l'histoire et avait arrêter pour cette nuit . Ermite étais en route d'écrire autre chose ,et les trois points s'affichant pendant que ces doigts défiler sur les touches désirer, mais l'écran de Cyrix devenait de plus en plus blanc au même rythme que la musique était de plus en plus forte.

-Qu'est-ce que ? , Il ne pouvait rien faire , même essayer de forcer l'arrêt ne fonctionnait pas .Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans l'appareil ,alors que concrètement , tout ce qui fait le pc n'est que programmation , fil , circuit électrique et autre .C'est ce que Cyrix pensais ,mais l'écran blanc semblait s'être étendu en quelque chose de plus grand et de plus vivant , qu'une simple lumière émanant du pc. Ne portant pas ces lunettes à ce moment-là , c'est tout sa vision qui ce blanchit , et cette impression que son corps partait ,pas comme s'il mourait bien sûr , mais plus ce qui rappelle que le corps peut être considéré comme un amas de cellule , et que toute ces cellules s'envoler en autre chose . Pétrifier et le cœur palpitant de peur , il aurait voulu crier ou ce débattre, mais de sa voix, était comme superposée un son étrange, un son pas totalement inconnu mais en rien humain. La seul chose qu'il pouvait faire , était de fermer les yeux , mais même en effectuant cette action , sa vision blanchit était toujours aussi vive que s'il ne fermer pas ses paupières .La musique était toujours là , la situation de Cyrix se stabilisa dans ce blanc sans fin .Il ne pouvait même plus ce voir lui-même ,pourtant , il était toujours conscient , techniquement , il était toujours là où il était , du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait .Son corps , il le ressentait toujours , alors pourquoi il ne le voyait plus ? Le temps passa, et alors que Cyrix essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il aperçue enfin quelque chose d'autre que le vide blanchâtre qui l'entourait complétement. Une barre de chargement ? Pourquoi ? De toutes les choses qui pourraient apparaître, pourquoi cette maudite barre de chargement était-elle là ? Celle-ci affichée 98% , que ce passerait-il a 100 ? Toute ces questions circulait dans l'esprit de Cyrix , et d'ailleurs , il se demanda aussi comment il aurait pu la voir , alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux entre temps ,enfin , il en était plus si sûrs s'il avait les yeux fermé ou ouvert . Le chargement continuer dans sa lancée, étant à 99% le cœur de Cyrix battait fort, encore plus que les instant qui précédais, il appréhendait la suite des évènements étrange qui s'acculer en l'espace de très peu de temps. Le 100% s'afficha enfin.

C'est avec une certaine brutalité, que tout un univers ce découvrit devant les yeux de Cyrix .Le paysage était comme délimité , les paysage lointain semblait être dessiner sur des murs ,et qu'il n'i avait pas réellement de lointain .Les couleurs n'agresser point la vision de Cyrix quand elle apparue , l'enfer blanc qu'il avait vu , était bien plus brillant que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux actuellement .Cette univers était celui d'Undertale quelque part dans un décor enneigé et comme pixélisée. La musique qui était en boucle, changea en une autre plus rythmée ,et passa normalement. Mais plus important, il vit son corps ! Enfin pas tout à fait, certes, il avait retrouvé un corps et le voyait , mais dans un monde normale , à moins qu'un scientifique fou jeu avec des squelettes pour les faire revivre , il n'avait pas retrouver son véritable corps .Il voulut s'exprimer , mais c'est encore ce son ,limite qui commençait à devenir agaçant pour Cyrix qui remplaçait définitivement sa voix , puis il remarqua un étrange rectangle sous lui , avec écrit ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre de sa propre bouche , et non dans cette forme enfermant ces mots : Mais il se passe quoi bordel ! . Alors qu'il prenait ces marques, et forcé à s'habituer à cette nouvelle environnement inattendu, c'est en observant le graphisme d'un autre point de vu, qu'il vit au peu plus loin, un autre squelette qu'il reconnut. Ce dernier semblait attaquer dans le vide assez maladroitement.

*Sans !? Me dites pas que je vais vivre une aventure dans ce jeu-là quand même … J'y crois pas ! En plus que c'est complètement flippant ce qui ce passe, il a fallu que je tombe dans ce monde-là ! Quitte à rentrer dans une aventure dans un jeu vidéo, faut que ce soit ce truc nian nian et moche niveau graphisme, enfin … pas le truc de fou quoi .

Quand le nom de Sans lui vient a l'oreille, l'autre squelette ce retourna vers Cyrix , avec un grand sourire qui le caractérisais si bien .

*Salut Cyrix ! Tu commences à te faire de vieux os mon pauvre.

L'animation n'était en aucun cas discrète sur le faites que Sans riait, ce qui eut don d'énerver Thomas.

*Tu ne m'aide pas ! Et arrête tout de suite ce genre de blague ! Je vais finir par passer en mode génocide pour sortir d'ici ! saleté de jeu … dernière fois que je joue a quelque chose avec tellement de fond dans le scénario ,il va même te pousser à finir le jeu quand même … et d'ailleurs … Comment tu connais mon nom de famille ? J'ai tapé mon prénom pourtant pour le nom du personnage !

Le bruitage de Sans et l'animation, ne laissa aucun doute sur le fou rire de son interlocuteur. Après la peur qu'il eut pendant sa transition dans Undertale , il n'avait vraiment pas l'humeur pour rire .Tournant les talons pour aller à la direction opposer au personnage , décidant de s'en éloigner et que discuter avec lui ,serais une perte de temps . Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'extrémiste du chemin , il ce rendit compte que tout ce qu'il voyait , avait comme une coupure au niveau des endroit que passe un joueur pour aller d'une partie du monde a l'autre . C'est alors que le Sans ce mit a parler , et le rectangle s'affichant sous Thomas afficher les dires de ce qui n'est qu'un bruitage d'un personnage :

*Ne fait pas cette tête Thomas ! c'est moi ! J'ai été aussi charger dans le monde , je sais pas trop pourquoi ,ni comment .Peut-être le faite que je t'écrivais un message et le jeu m'as pris en compte aussi , non mais déjà , pourquoi il a fallu que je sois pris en compte hein ! Mais mine de rien , je suis mais tellement heuuureux , je peux utiliser les pouvoirs de Sans ! normalement , tu devrais pouvoir faire pareille avec Papyrus.

Après un temps , et fessaient les gros yeux d'étonnement , Cyrix fini par répondre .

*Attends … Ermiiite ?

*c'est dingue , t'a l'air plus choquée que je sois là ,que le faite d'être dans ce monde .Non mais vraiment ,c'est très aimable de ta part Thomas . On vient de ce faire téléporter d'une façon la plus étrange qu'il soit, a part en anime ou dans les film bien sur … mais au-delà de ça , on est a la place de Sans et Papyrus qui sont des personnages d'undertale , et tu es plus choquée de constater que moi ,l'Ermite moderne , je sois dans la même affaire bizarre que toi ! Ah mais j'applaudie , j'applaudie Thomas , je vois que je suis tombée sur un os pour ce qui est question de ma compréhension de ce qui te choque .

* … tu vas souvent faire ce genre de blague avec les os ?

* Je vais jamais m'arrêter.

Pendant que leur chamaillerie s'étendait même en étant dans le monde virtuelle , Flowey les observait de loin , visiblement satisfait ,avec son sourire malsain et avait réussi à rechanger l'histoire encore plus que son créateur pouvait le faire .Cette fois ,a la place d'un unique personnage qu'on ne saurait les actes à l'avance , ce sont 3 personnage en tout et pour tout qui influencera le futur de ce monde .De quoi jouer encore plus pour Flowey .Après tout , c'est ce qui rend les humains si spécial pour lui :ils sont imprévisible .Tout les êtres de ce monde , répète encore et toujours la même chose quand le personnage arrive dans l'histoire .Les différente fin du jeu , il les a eu de nombreuse fois , autant de fois que de joueurs qui sont venu contrôler Frisk ou Chara .Mais a chaque fois , malgré la joie de revoir sont meilleurs ami dans la fin pacifique , il y avait toujours ce lourd poids qu'il trainait . Le problème , c'est qu'il resta a jamais Flowey ,recommençant encore et encore l'une des trois fin ,ne pouvant jamais revenir en arriver , cette fois où il amena le corps froid de cette être chère qu'est Frisk ,l'amener dans le monde des humains pour lui faire voir une dernière fois les belles fleurs de ce monde .Ironiquement , c'est en cette fleur qu'il réussit à survivre en tant que Flowey ,hurlant de détresse , mais personne de vient à son secours .Pourrait-il enfin changer tout ça , et être enfin a jamais au côté de ceux qu'il aime .Il espérait qu'avec un autre pouvoir que la détermination , il pourra reset avant que Frisk devient gravement malade , et avoir plus de temps pour trouver un remède , afin de continuer une vie normale , sans jamais connaitre cette traumatisante histoire .Cette version , il haïssait plus que tout cette version de l'histoire qu'avait pris sa vie , lui aussi veut changer ça fin ,avoir l'happy end qu'il imaginait lui .Une colère toujours plus prononcer émana du végétale , son sourire ce dessiner de façon toujours plus effrayant , a croire qu'on ne pouvait ne distinguer plus que ça , cette expression digne de n'importe quel déranger ,savourant l'avancer certes lente , mais pourtant évitable qu'une autre fin était sur le point de ce dévoiler .


	2. Les deux frères

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de l'Ermite, un corps comme endormi était là, sur la chaise. La tête pencher et arrière de ce qu'un être humain pouvait voir dans cette endroit privé de lumière du faite du règne lunaire s'installant dans le ciel ,et l'éclairage couper de leur énergie électrique . L'écran de l'ordinateur était éteint dans cette pièce dans l'obscurité .La silhouette imposante gisait là, sans faire aucun geste, mais dans quelque gémissement laissant pensée qu'un mauvais rêve ce dessiner dans l'imaginaire du corps de l'ermite alors que son esprit était concentrée dans un corps codé et informatisé. Puis, une faible lueur bleue ce dégagé vers le sommet du corps inanimé, à l'emplacement d'un des yeux, semblait comme gêné dans le globe oculaire. Mais cette même lueur disparue aussi lentement qu'une fin de flamme de bougie. Un gémissement de douleur brisa le silence définitivement, des mouvements ce devinait sur la chaise , un son de verre tombant au sol ,et le haut du corps penchant dans le sens contraire que l'initial.

-oh non …!

Sans avait pris le corps de l'Ermite ,curieusement nos protagoniste vidéaste n'était pas les seuls a ce retrouver dans un corps étranger , et Sans fut sacrément surprit de sa voix ,malgré que ceci lui avait l'air d'un bug , comme au tout début de sa vie, ou quand il prit conscience , les mots n'arrêtait pas de s'écrire et s'effacer avant d'être définitivement ces mots dans le jeu ,mais cela ne dura qu'un très court moment .Lui habituer à des sons en guise de voix ,entendre les mots tel qu'elles sont ,était un véritable choque ,plus besoin de l'espace de texte qui était la base même de la communication dans son monde .Les découverte n'allait pas s'arrêter là , tapotant son nouvelle environnement toujours plonger dans le noir ,il réussit par pur hasard a atteindre l'interrupteur ,après avoir renverser la plupart des affaires de la table où était mis le pc .La lumière lui fit mal au yeux ,et comme un réflexe ,ces paupières se fermèrent pour protéger les pupilles du trop d'éclairage .Cette action était quelque chose de nouveau aussi , a l'habitude , même s'il semblait fermer un œil dans le jeu , celui-ci n'était jamais complètement fermer ,de plus ,contrairement au héros humain plonger dans un écran blanc infini , c'était l'obscurité la plus total avant le réveil qui fut que douleur en plus de ça .Après s'être habituer à la lumière environnante, le monde réel semblait flou pour le jeune esprit squelette ,mais reconnu les différents objet , cette façon de voir les chose était assez dérangeante , comme s'il essayer de voir dans une eau trouble .L'écran du PC ce mis à ce rallumer , un message s'afficha comme un défi , il le sentait , mais c'est en plissant les yeux qu'il arrivait à lire le message : Je prendrais le contrôle de l'histoire grâce au humain et leur pouvoir ,tu ne pourras rien y faire .

-on dirait de Flowey joue encore à la mauvaise plante….

Ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose, il observa plus en détail la pièce dans laquelle il se situait. Ces pas hasardeux projetât quelque peu un objet au sol, c'est en ce baissant, qu'il trouva les lunettes, qu'il mit au nez en reconnaissant l'utilité de l'objet. C'était pour la deuxième fois qu'il découvrit ce qu'il entourait, et une grande surprise que tout n'était pas si droit ou a une couleur unie sous toute la longueur. Tous ces objets qu'il reconnaissait, mais si différent. La première chose qui attira son attention était l'étagère remplie de divers manga, la lecture était très diversifier, un peu trop parfois.

-On dirait que je suis tombé sur la version masculine de Alphys ! enfin pour la lecture.

Plus sa visite continuait, plus il en apprenait sur le propriétaire original du corps. Mais ce fut de cours moment, car une fois de plus, l'ordinateur fessait des siennes. Plusieurs notifications sur différent réseaux sociaux sonner en cœur comme une alerte a quelque chose d'anormale. Sans s'approcha de la source sonore, et regarda l'écran sans rien toucher .Un certain Thomas Cyrix paraissait réagir étrangement depuis peu, et partait dans un délire bizarre avec des spaghettis et d'un moment noir avec un moment de chargement. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il reconnut avec facilité son frère,le timing était trop beau pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment le rejoindre et seulement après, ils pourront se questionner au sujet de comment retourner dans leur vrai monde.

Pendant ce temps, l'appartement de Thomas était dévaster par un vent de panique et d'excitation à la découverte, c'était bien Papyrus qui avait pris possession du corps du fondateur des Voxmakers .Il était complètement affoler, prenant tous les objets le fascinant pour les regardait un très court instant , avant de la posait n'importe où pour en prendre un autre. Ce qu'il voyait lui semblait comme irréel ,et décaler de comment il avait imaginer le monde humains , déversant mille information sur la situation sur les réseaux sociaux mais que personne ne comprenait, le fessant passer juste pour un fou, jusqu'à que quelqu'un lui répondre en message privé : Calme toi Papyrus ! N'en dit pas plus, on risque d'avoir des problèmes ! (Alphys)

-OHHHHHH ENFIN QUELQU'UN ….ATTENDS QUOI ?! ALPHYS ! TOI AUSSI TU AS EU UNE MISE A JOUR SUR LA VISION!

-Mais non ! bien que j'aurais bien voulu voir ça de met propre yeux … je me suis inspiré du stratagème de Flowey pour me permettre d'attendre le réseaux humains tel qu'il est .

Papyrus communiqua avec Alphys pendant un moment, celle-ci lui indiqua quelque truc qu'elle avait trouvé du internet pour éviter des problèmes a Papyrus et afin de savoir quelque habitude culturelles du pays qu'il se trouvait. Jusqu'à que Sans avec le compte de l'ermite lui envoie aussi un message. Suite à quelque échange avec son frère, un problème se posa : Comment allaient-ils ce rejoindre ? Il ne savait ni où ils étaient exactement, ni la connaissance de tous les transport alentours .Mais grâce au information d'Alphys , c'est Papyrus qui se déplaça jusqu'à l'adresse de l'Ermite moderne. Il dû prendre différent transport, et le téléphone à la main pour imiter ces voisins de route changeant à chaque nouveaux transport pris ou au différent arrêt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la curiosité de comment les gens se comportait et de ce qui se passait sur l'univers virtuelle pas si loin qu'il le pensait de son monde, mais avec beaucoup de résultat a ces recherches qui s'avérait parfois bien étrange. Malgré quelque inattention pendant le trajet pour arriver à bon port et de questionnement a pratiquement chaque passant qu'il croissait, il finit enfin à destination. Les deux âmes squelettiques était réunit , le début des hostilité pour retrouver leurs chez soi pouvait commençait .

-SANS ! TU VOIS COMMENT , MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS A FAI LE VOYAGE JUSQU'A ICI SANS GROS LE NIVEAU D'ADAPTATION QUE J'AI FAIS ,C'EST FOU !BON , NOUS AVONS BIEN DES CHOSES A FAIRE .MAIS PASSONS, JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENTE DE TE VOIR SANS ! MEME SI ON DIRAIT UN OURS DE NOTRE VILLAGE EN UN PEU MOINS POILU .

-En élevant la poussette du bébé que tu pensais perdu , crée une énigme en plein milieu d'une place en gelant le sol , et chanter a plein poumon tout le temps du trajet ,oui ,tu t'es bien débrouiller .Et pour l'apparence, pour une fois, je suis un peu plus grand que toi .Et tu n'es pas obliger de crier Papyrus, je suis juste à côté de toi.

-MAIS POUR UNE FOIS QUE J'ENTENDS CE QUE JE DIS VRAIMENT, JE VEUX QUE LE MONDE ENTIER PARTAGE LA MAGNIFIQUE VOIX QUE J'AI ! SINON, IL SERAIT TRISTE QU'UNE PERSONNE NE PUISSE PAS EN PROFITER.

-la mienne est tellement grave , que j'ai fait pleurer un enfant en voulant l'aider quand il a voulu me demander si je pouvais dépanner de sel, a moins que ce soit les poils comme Asgore mais noir qui font peur .Faudra qu'on le préviennes de ce couper la barbe quand on ira tous dans le monde des humains .

-ATTENDS, JE VAIS VOIR CE QUE DIT L'ORDINATEUR DE CE SUJET, IL Y A TELLEMENT D'INFORMATION SUR L'INTERNET, C'EST DINGUE ! TU SAVAIS QUE L'ACTEUR PORNO JAPONAIS SHIMIKEN, EST L'UN DES 70 ACTEURS MALES ACTIFS AU JAPON .IL PARTICIPE A 6 FILMS PAR JOUR ET N'A PAS EU DE VACANCES EN 7 ANS .JE SAIS PAS C'EST QUOI CE GENRE DE FILM LE PORNO, MAIS C'EST UN TRUC DE FOU ! MOI AUSSI, JE VEUX ETRE UN GRAND ACTEUR, TOUT LES HUMAINS ADMIRONT MON TALENT, SANS J'AI TROUVER UNE AUTRE VOIE A SUIVRE QUE LES EGNIMES ! MOI, LE MAGNIFIQUE PARYRUS, JE FERAIS UN MALHEURS, MEME SI JE GARDE SE CORPS.

-Je pense que tu te fais des films *léger rire * nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire avant ça , Flowey va essayer de modifier toutes les façons d'être dans notre monde ,ce qui risque de lui faire perdre son sens premier. D'ailleurs, j'ai fouillé un peu l'ordinateur.

-TU AS TROUVAIS QUOI ?

-En laissant ce côté les fichiers, j'ai trouvé notre monde dans la forme de jeu, et je peux te dire qu'ils sont tombé sur un os ceux qui ont pris nos corps. Mais je n'ai pas encore pu les trouver.

En effet , en lançant le jeu , Sans et Papyrus pouvait contrôler ce qui devrait être l'humain de base ,mais cette fois contrôler pour des monstres , c'est avec une grande joie qu'ils croisent Toriel , mais malheureusement , ils ne pouvait pas modifier les textes pour communiquer avec elle , et c'est comme un tutoriel normale qu'ils avançait dans le jeu , jusqu'à que le tour de Sans était censée apparaitre , mais ce ne fut pas le cas .Le scénario n'était définitivement plus le même , et c'est une longue rechercher qui se mit en place pour retrouver leurs ego . Leur univers semblait si familier et différent à la fois, ce n'était pas vraiment le point de vu habituel qu'ils avaient en vivant dans la virtualité de ce monde. Pourtant, c'était les mêmes sons, la même musique qui circuler, les mêmes endroits, mais ce point de vu était assez déroutant pour eux, mais après si être habituel, c'était une occasion de tout voir sous un angle différent ce qu'ils connaissaient si bien. La neige dans le jeu, n'arrêtait pas de tomber, et le visage de l'humain contrôler du jeu, semblait sans expression. Le village se situait quelque écran plus loin, mais déjà la nostalgie gagnait les deux frères, les souvenirs ce déroulait à chaque endroit qu'ils passaient, et imaginer que tous ceci pouvait disparaitre définitivement commençait à les remplir d'un sentiment nouveaux. C'est à l'approche du terrain de golf-neige que deux silhouette reconnaissable ce fit voir. Comment allait se passer la rencontre entre nos quatre âmes mélanger dans des corps différents .


End file.
